Dylan Morton
'''Dylan Morton' is the commanding officer of the Tactical Reconnoitering and Acquisition Team, a US Army special operations unit, assigned to the Edward City mission. Dylan was to collaborate with S.O.R.T. member Regina on accomplishing the mission objectives. Those objectives were to rescue any survivors, retrieve the Third Energy data and bring it all back to the present time. Biography Early life As a young man, Dylan associated himself heavily with street gangs. This lifestyle led to the revenge-killing of his mother and sister by a rival gang who broke into his house. Disturbed by the experience, Dylan left the gang behind and joined the military, keeping his sister's necklace to remind him of his past.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Necklace". T.R.A.T. By 2010, 26 year old Dylan was a first lieutenant in an army special operations taskforce known as TRAT. In May of that year his platoon was ordered on a time-travel operation to rescue the survivors of a Third Energy accident in Edward City several months prior. The camp was attacked by a pack of Velociraptors, and the entire platoon was wiped out save for Dylan; David Falk and Regina, a SORT agent on assignment to the team.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Prologue and opening movie". The three continued their mission as normal, and soon discovered they had overshot Edward City by some two decades, with a jungle expanding to take over much of the terrain west of a lake, and with it the expansion of dinosaur territory. When Dylan and Regina linked with David in Edward City, the last of the civilians perished,Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "End of the road". and David himself died when an Allosaurus attacked them at a river. Dylan was washed out downriver, where he was saved by a teenage girl, Paula. Reaching a high-tech facility, he discovered his destiny, that in 2055 he would again time travel to the region as the leader of the Noah's Ark Plan, and bring with him the very dinosaurs that populate it, victims of a time-displacement catastrophe, and also finding Paula to be his own daughter. Regina traveled through a timegate to 2010, promising to rescue him and Paula with improved technology. How Regina saved Dylan and Paula is not known, but the two were prevented from escaping back to 2010 by the Noah's Ark Plan's computer system, MTHR, which malfunctioned and began time-displacing 21st century landmarks, sending them to another universe known as Hyperspace. The two planned to temporally-displace a third party moments before their death; this way, Dylan felt, he would not be sending them to their deaths as it was always their destiny. Their candidate was Lieutenant Mike Wired, an American pilot destined to be killed in combat in 1943. Wired succeeded in repairing MTHR, and Dylan returned to 2010. Noah's Ark Plan In the years between 2010 and 2055, a crisis emerged on the Earth as a temporal anomaly resulting from Third Energy began displacing dinosaurs. Threatened by the possibility of temporal displacement wiping out humanity (or preventing it from existing), the Noah's Ark Plan was established. The goal was to send these displaced dinosaurs three million years into the future where they would cease to be a harm to them. Dylan, now a Colonel, led the mission and the teams brought their families along. At the end of the mission, the timegate stopped working and the dinosaurs escaped containment, killing most of the team. Dylan himself lived long enough to record a message he knew his younger self would eventually listen to. In the novelization, Dylan's younger self received the message and after going back to his own timeline it is implied that he could use this acknowledge to make sure every survivor in Edward City was rescued, as well as preventing the deaths of Paula and his colleagues (and their children) during the Noah's Ark Plan. Further notes *'Main Skills': Physical strength, stamina, psychological durability in adverse combat situations, heavy weapons specialist *'Distinctive Features': Blonde hair, blue eyes, gang tattoos *He is shown to be quite brash when it comes to making choices, as when he prefers to cut away the vines using his Machete instead of going the other way with Regina at the beginning of the game. *Dylan kept his sister's necklace safe after she was killed and gave it to Paula when she was born.Q8. ディランの妹のネックレスをポーラがつけていたのは？ A8. 妹を殺されたディランは、 ネックレスを形見として大切に保管していました。 そして、 ２０１０年より未来に生まれたポーラに与えたのです。 *In 2055, Dylan is 71 years old while Paula is implied to be in her late teens, meaning that Paula will be born when Dylan is in his early to mid fifties. *There was originally going to be a messy senior officer who bullied Dylan, although the idea was scrapped.Q24. "開発スタッフだけが知っている秘密は？" A24. "シナリオの初期段階では、 じつはレジーナに恋人役がいました。 名前は、 たしかアレックス、 とか言ったと思います。彼はS.O.R.T.の先輩で、 なぜかどんな局面でもレジーナにキスしたがるという設定でした （シナリオのラストシーンもキスで締めだった）。 スタッフから 《キス魔》 というニックネームを与えられていたアレックス、 いつの間に消えてしまったのか、 いまとなっては謎です。 また、ポーラは最初、 カーク博士の娘として設定されたりもしていました。 ディランをいじめるメチャクチャな上官が出てくるバージョンもありました。 シナリオが固まるまでは、 いろんな愉快なキャラクターが現れては消えていきました。" *He may be related to Dr. Jack Morton. *In the opening cutscene, Dylan's motion capture is performed by AAC Stunts member Mizuho Yoshida. *Dylan is the only soldier to have a family member appear in the games. **Additionally he is the first soldier to talk about his past and family, the second being Patrick Tyler. Gallery Dino Crisis 2 Old Dylan skin.png|Extracted skin for Col. Morton. Image:Dylan2.PNG|Dylan armed with a shotgun Image:Dylanstalker.png|Dylan concept art Image:DylanMorton2055.png|A hologram of Colonel Dylan Morton, 2055. psxfin 2014-08-11 19-31-19-698.jpg Sources es:Dylan Morton Category:Male characters Category:TRAT Category:Dino Crisis 2 characters Category:Characters